1. Field
Apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a field emission type surface light source device and an image display apparatus employing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Field emission devices (FEDs) emit light by colliding electrons emitted from emitters formed on a cathode with a phosphor formed on an anode. An FED may be used as a backlight unit (BLU) of a display device that cannot emit light itself, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD), or a surface light source of a lighting device. An FED itself may also be an image display apparatus.
A related art FED has a structure in which a lower substrate including a cathode and a gate electrode and an upper substrate including an anode are sealed and bonded to each other. In general, in the related art FED, a cathode terminal and a gate terminal are respectively disposed at left and upper sides of the lower substrate, and a high-voltage anode terminal is disposed at a right side of the upper substrate.